


As Old As The Universe

by TellerQ



Series: Crack!ships [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellerQ/pseuds/TellerQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death/War/Famine/Pestilence. How they fit together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Old As The Universe

When the universe began, so did they. Not all were created at the same time. Death was first, of course. Before anything had conscious thought, there was still Death. Famine and Pestilence came at about the same time. No one really knows exactly who came first, and they both accept being the same age. The Horsemen don't really argue. After being together for so long, how could they? And War was last. To stage a war, there had to be reason behind it, or at least violence. And violence didn't start until things started thinking. And that took a while.

Famine's the only one that really appears to be close to his name. It comes and goes. Some days are better than others. And the four of them work around it, anyways. It's not really an issue. None have to worry about another dying, because Death is one of them. And none of them worry about Death. They also make sure not to get on his bad side. Death isn't the only thing he's learned in the impossible-to-tell-how-long time he's been here, and they don't really want to find out what else he's got up his sleeve.

Of course, they can take different forms. They're all naturally masculine, but they don't have to take the forms of older men as they tend to. It's what people expect, especially those annoying Winchesters. If they'd seen anyone younger or less threatening, they probably would have laughed. And it's not smart to laugh at a Horseman.

They aren't like brothers, really. It's deeper, obviously, being connected in so many ways. They have sex the human way, of course. It's the best way they've found to get pleasure, give pleasure, and connect on such a level all at the same time. It was complicated at first, but they've worked things out. And on the rare occasions they get together, they do have sex. But not always. Sometimes they follow Death to his new favorite Pizzeria and just talk.

Talk about what, you ask? Now, that _would_ be telling.


End file.
